Un Tango Para Amar
by Nevalainen
Summary: En un Bar de un pueblito en Argentina dejando libre las amarras de la vida un Tango le presento a Temperance Brennan su primer amor :BxB: esta situado años antes del primer capitulo de la serie, Disfruten!


_**Un Tango Para Amar**_

Ahí, en la oscuridad del cuarto ella ya no era la Doctora Temperance Brennan, era simplemente Tempe, una mujer, una fémina que necesitaba del tacto de un hombre y que estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de las pasiones que el mundo podía ofrecerle. Llevaba una semana de vacaciones y la habían llamado desde un pequeño pueblito de Argentina donde habían hallado unos restos que necesitaban de su observación.

Pero el trabajo la distraía de día y en la noche, al estar tan lejos de su casa, de sus amigos y compañeros ella sólo era una mujer que visitaba un concurrido Púb. donde tomaba algunos tragos y bailaba con la esperanza de que algún nativo o quizás hasta algún turista como ella llegase y le hiciera olvidarse de todo.

Ahogo los recuerdos de su infancia en tres vasos de Vodka y la pista comenzó a llenarse de parejas. Era tango, una danza llena de pasión que con sus notas sacudían cada fibra de su ser y la transportaba lejos de todo su mundo.

Allí no había nadie que supiese quien era realmente, nadie que recordara su nombre o se sintiese intimidado al ver su rostro, solo era una mujer con un vestido negro apretado apoyada en la barra que miraba intensamente a las parejas que se deslizaban en la pista con un calor que le quemaba las entrañas.

Pidió su tercer vaso de Vodka, en el había encontrado la única manera de quitarse las cadenas que ella misma se había impuesto y le ayudaba a familiarizarse con el entorno sin ser una antropóloga, sólo Temperance.

La noche ya había avanzado y después de bailar con su tercera pareja se disculpo caminando hacia la barra. Todavía estaba lucida cuando tomo su quinto vaso, el alcohol simplemente le ayudaba a desinhibirse y disfrutar del contacto carnal que obtenía de los hombres que la sacaban a bailar.

Se deshizo del vaso con rapidez y nuevamente le tocaron el hombro para sacarla a bailar, cedió con una sincera sonrisa, sin siquiera verle el rostro al sujeto que ahora bailaba apasionadamente con ella.

En los brazos de todos los que le habían sacado a bailar disfrutaba únicamente de la danza, nunca del contacto, no le importo cuantas manos tocaron su espalda, ni cuantas otras se deslizaron por el escote que descubría su muslo, únicamente era ella y la música hasta que vio esos ojos café al otro lado de la barra.

La música siguió sonando y ella se dejo guiar por el hombre que la sostenía en sus brazos pero en ningún minuto perdió contacto con esos ojos que la miraban de forma hambrienta desde afuera de la pista, lo vio moverse con sigilo entre la multitud que la rodeaba y entre las parejas que danzaban y en un giro lo perdió de vista como lo había hecho ya en las noches pasadas.

La música termino y con la amabilidad de siempre agradeció el baile para ir nuevamente a su puesto a reclamar otro trago que la mantuviese en ese extraño estado de ensueño, los ojos café se grabaron en la memoria la primera noche y sintió un repentino estremecimiento cuando escucho el inicio de otra canción junto con una mano que se posó en su espalda.

_Me __concedería esta pieza?- _Su voz era firme y cuando se giro a su encuentro sintió como el éxtasis se apoderaba de ella al reconocer al dueño de los ojos que la habían hechizado. La pista estaba llena, pero comenzaran a bailar y todos hicieron un espacio más grande para verlos moverse, el tango era apasionado, eso lo sabia muy bien, por esa razón era su baile prohibido pero así mismo su favorito pero ese en especial fue mucho más lejos.

Las manos de aquel forastero se amoldaron a su cuerpo con una familiaridad extraña, su sincronización era única y los roces cada vez más apasionados, era como si toda la vida hubiesen sido amantes, como si hubiesen bailado todas las noches en ese pequeño bar.

La canción se detuvo y ni los aplausos la hicieron despegar sus manos de los pectorales que asomaban por la blanca camisa abierta, la respiración de ambos era rápida y su pierna estaba enrollada en la de él y su cuerpo flotaba en el aire a unos centímetros del suelo. Sintió la mano de él subir por su muslo a la vez que la levantaba suavemente y sus ojos hacían contacto nuevamente.

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo y esperaron quietos a que la música volviera a sonar, bailaron hasta tres canciones sin siquiera parar a tomar aire, la lujuria resbalaba en cada gota que se deslizaba por sus cuerpos y cada contacto de sus miradas los llevaba a la cima del mundo.

Cuando la música dejo de sonar, el la detuvo con fuerza cerca de su pecho y caminaron hacia una mesa donde ya les habían servido sus tragos, ambos estaban cansados pero compartían una sonrisa de satisfacción en silencio, bebieron unas cuantas copas y él amablemente la guió hacia la puerta cuando el bar cerro sus puertas.

Caminaron por las calles, ella llevaba sus zapatos de taco alto en la mano mientras él llevaba la botella de Vodka que el dueño les había regalado por su asombrosa actuación en la pista de baile.

Llegaron al hotel y en silencio ella le tomo la mano y lo guió hasta su habitación, sus ojos nunca se despegaron y cuando llegaron arriba Temperance prendió el equipo de música mientras él dejo la botella a un lado.

El tango lleno la habitación y bailaron sin importarles que ya eran las 5 de la mañana, el disco siguió sonando cuando cayeron al sofá en un apretado abrazo y sus manos quitaron todo rastro de ropa dejando sus cuerpos calientes entrar en contacto.

Él le susurro al oido que no podía continuar, que tenia un hijo y que intentaría nuevamente pedirle matrimonio a la madre de este pero aun así siguió besándola mientras la llevaba hacia la cama.

Ella le dijo que no tampoco podía, que su corazón estaba herido y que no dejaba entrar a nadie por miedo al daño pero lo dejo guiarle hasta recostarla suavemente sobre las sabanas.

Sus ojos se encontraron y entre la nube de alcohol en la que estaban sumergido grabaron con fuego la mirada del otro mientras hicieron el amor. A la mañana siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad y el recuerdo de esa noche seria borrado por los litros de alcohol que habian consumido por lo que aprovecharon cada segundo para fundirse en el cuerpo del otro.

_Te amo_ le dijo con voz ronca cuando alcanzaron juntos el climax y _Te amo_ le respondió ella mientras deposito un dulce beso en sus labios y se acurruco en su pecho, el cd que ella había puesto ya había terminado de sonar pero lo único que ellos escucharon era el sonido de sus corazones que sonaba a un mismo tiempo.

Antes de que el sueño se apoderara de ambos él tomo la cadena que colgaba de su pecho y se la coloco en su cuello diciéndole que esta la protegería por él, Temperance nunca había aceptado algo que tuviese que ver con religión pero no se quito la cadena y volvió a besarlo como agradecimiento, la pasión ya se había quemado y sus cansados cuerpos rogaban por un descanso pero ambos sabían que al llegar la mañana ya no serian amantes, solo dos extraños que tuvieron el descaro de amarse libremente bajo melodías de Tango por lo que aprovecharon el tiempo acariciándose suavemente hasta que cayeron dormidos.

El sol estaba en lo alto cuando Brennan despertó en los brazos de aquel hombre que Temperance se había entregado la noche pasada pero Temperance ya estaba en lo hondo de su alma amarrada nuevamente con las cadenas que callaban sus sentimientos y la antropóloga se deslizo sigilosamente de la cama para asearse sin despertar al forastero que estaba en su habitación.

Cuando llego al Aeropuerto ya eran las tres de la tarde, faltaba media hora para que su avión la llevase nuevamente a su tierra y un suspiro salio desde el fondo de su alma mientras tomo con la mano el medallón que colgaba de su cuello, el rostro de su amante ya era borroso en su memoria y en un par de días su cerebro borraría los recuerdos de la noche recién pasada junto a la resaca que comenzaba a atormentarla.

Después de dos días desde su regreso volvió al trabajo en el Jeffersonian en donde su mejor amiga la recibió con un gran abrazo pero cuando le pregunto por el Santo que llevaba colgado ella lo tomo entre sus manos y el recuerdo de unos ojos cafés volvieron a su mente, Brennan sonrió ampliamente pero sin escuchar los susurros angustiosos que daba su corazón se quito la cadena y la guardo en un cajón en su escritorio mientras le relataba todo a su mejor amiga guardándose para siempre la noche en el Púb. donde había conocido a su alma gemela con la que había bailado hasta muy entrada la madrugada y hecho el amor hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo moverse.

Pero cuando la antropóloga soltaba las cadenas que mantenían a Temperance dormida esta se sentaba en su living con un café entre sus manos y con un tango su departamento se inundaba de sombras que bailaban ocultas en su memoria y aunque intentaba inútilmente recordar a aquel hombre lo único que tenia eran unos intensos ojos cafés que en un pequeño pueblo de Argentina la amaron con pasión en una noche.

Fin


End file.
